


Making Love In All The Wrong Places

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya





	Making Love In All The Wrong Places

Uzu let out a yawn as he scrambled the eggs into a bowl, making sure that they were good and mixed. It was almost two in the afternoon, but he and Ryuko hadn't gotten up until a few minutes ago. With the eggs scrambled, Uzu walked over to the fridge, pulling out a couple of tomatoes. He returned to the counter and pulled out a knife, cutting the tomato in half before he diced it finely.

"Hey, should you really be cooking with your shirt off?" 

The green haired male looked up to see Ryuko waltz into the kitchen, clad in only his 'Bad Boy' shirt and her panties. He smirked at her. "I'll be fine." He replied as she walked over to him. He leaned down to place a small kiss on the girl's lips as her hand moved to his back, rubbing soft circles on his skin.

He turned back to the tomatoes and began dicing them again as Ryuko moved behind him, her arms wrapping around his bare torso. A smile appeared on the male's lips as he felt Ryuko gently traced her fingers up and down his abdomen, placing small kisses on his back as she did so.

"You sure that you don't want me to cook?" Ryuko hummed in between kisses.

"I'm fine. I don't mind cooking anyway." Uzu said to her.

Ryuko hummed again, pressing her lips against Uzu's back. She nipped at his skin lightly, eliciting a small chuckle from the male. Ryuko's fingers trailed further down, her fingers pulling teasingly at the elastic hand of his pajama bottoms and his boxers.

Uzu felt his cheeks warm up, his brows furrowing together as he tried to concentrate his shaky hands on cutting up the tomato. Ryuko lazily placed kisses all over Uzu's back from where she could reach, occasionally biting at his skin. Her hands skimmed over the material of his pajama bottoms, occasionally brushing close to his groin but not quite where he wanted to her to touch.

He took in a deep breath and exhaled deeply, feeling himself growing aroused just from Ryuko's hands on his body. Ryuko's hands slid back up his body before slowly trailing back down, her nails scratching lightly at his skin.

He released a shaky sigh, struggling to keep his focus on the food in his hand. A low groan passed through the male's lips as he felt Ryuko slip her hand into his boxers, her fingertips gently brushing against his cock. "Nngh, Ryuko..." Uzu groaned out as Ryuko moved her hand down to his balls, gently rolling them in between her fingers.

"Keep cutting, babe." Ryuko murmured against Uzu's skin. Uzu nodded as another shaky breath passed through his lips, his cheeks darkening in color. He reached for the second tomato now that the first was done and diced. He grabbed the tomato gently, watching the way that his hand was shaking.

Uzu choked out a groan, his eyes squeezing closing as he felt Ryuko's hand close around his cock, his hands tightening and the tomato bursting in his hand. "Sh-Shit... Ryuko..." Uzu groaned lightly as he looked down at his hand, his vision slightly disoriented and his hand now covered in tomato juice.

Ryuko pulled her lips away from Uzu's back to peek around him. "Something wrong?" Ryuko inquired. Uzu showed the girl his hand as he panted lightly. The girl smirked lightly and pulled Uzu's hand to her lips. 

She parted her lips, her tongue coming out to run against Uzu's skin and lap at the juice. Uzu flushed, his eyes making contact with Ryuko's as she peered up at him through her lashes. Uzu bit his lip as Ryuko thoroughly as licked at the juice, eventually sticking one of his fingers into her mouth. She sucked gently, making sure to get all the juice off his finger.

The male licked his lips, watching as Ryuko released his finger with a pop before moving onto the next finger. A low groan passed through his lips before he placed the knife in the nearby sink. Ryuko's hand slipped from his boxers as he pulled his hand from her lips, wiping the tomato juice off on his pants. He turned to her and leaned back against the counter. He cradled Ryuko's head in his hands as he pulled her towards him, he leaned down and captured the girl's lips with his own.

A soft moan passed through Ryuko's lip as she parted her lips, her tongue slipping past Uzu's lips. He groaned softly, his fingers weaving its way into her hair. His lips closed around her tongue and he sucked on it gently. 

She moaned quietly as she wrapped one arm around Uzu's shoulders. His lips moved back to hers, his tongue running teasingly against hers as he moaned into the kiss.

Ryuko slipped her hand down Uzu's boxers again, her palm rubbing against his arousal. A loud groan passed through Uzu's lips and he broke from their kiss temporarily to catch his breath. He rested his forehead against Ryuko's as she wrapped her hand around his cock, giving it a light squeeze.

He panted, his cheeks flushed red as Ryuko began pumping her hand. "Ah, f-fuck, Ryuko..." He groaned out, his eyes squeezing tight. Ryuko tilted her head up, running her tongue over Uzu's lips. He parted his lips, his tongue coming out to greet her own before his lips met hers. Ryuko sighed deeply into the kiss, her tongue moving gently and teasingly over Uzu's.

The green haired male moved one of his hands down, slipping it under Ryuko's shirt. He smirked slightly, noticing that Ryuko didn't have a bra on. He cupped her bare breast in his hand, kneading it lightly and eliciting a soft moan from Ryuko.

Uzu groaned into the kiss, feeling Ryuko's thumb run circles of his tip. He pinched Ryuko's nipple in return, causing the girl to let out a breathless gasp and lean against him for support, her nails digging into his shoulder.

"Ya like that?" Uzu murmured teasingly against the girl's lips. She nodded, her cheeks flushing red. Uzu slipped his other hand down, using his hands to push Ryuko's - his shirt over her breasts, exposing them to the air. His hands found her breasts again and he cupped them in his large hands. He kneaded them gently before he pinched her nipples, eliciting another gasp from Ryuko.

He rolled the pebbled tips against his fingers, Ryuko moaning into their steamy kiss. She broke from their kiss and rested her head against Uzu's shoulder. She looked down at her moving hand inside his pants before lightly squeezing her grip around his cock. Uzu groaned, his hot breath fanning over Ryuko's neck.

"You're so hard, Uzu." Ryuko purred as she squeezed him again. The male let out a deep groan as he moved his lips to Ryuko's earlobe.

"You're probably no better than me, babe." Uzu growled low in the her ear. "You're probably soakin' wet down there, huh?" He asked, pinching her nipples in the process. Ryuko let out a gasp, her nails digging into Uzu's shoulders. 

She bit her lip, her cheeks flushing a deep shade of red. "Why don't you check?" She suggested, breathing out a soft sigh. Uzu smirked as he moved his hands down her body. He nipped lightly at her earlobe as one hand moved to cup her butt, the other slipping into her underwear.

Ryuko bit her lip, fighting back the moans as Uzu squeezed her butt. A breathless gasp escaped her lips as she felt Uzu thrust a finger inside her. "You're so wet, Ryuko," Uzu purred in her ear, slipping another finger inside. She panted lightly, her nails digging into Uzu's shoulder as he started to thrust his fingers inside her, his fingers curling as he did so.

The girl pulled Uzu's head back to kiss him. She pulled back slightly, her tongue running over his lips. Uzu parted his lips, his tongue coming out to greet Ryuko's as it ran teasingly over hers. She moaned wantonly, her hips grinding into Uzu's hand as she pumped his cock faster.

Uzu cursed under his breath, a deep groan coming from his throat. "Fuck," he cursed under his breath, He pulled his hand from between Ryuko's legs. He placed his hands on her hips and pushed himself off the counter. The dark haired girl let out a small noise in surprise from Uzu's sudden movement as she removed her hand from his pants, slipping her arm back around his shoulders.

The male started to move forward, guiding Ryuko to where he warned to go. Ryuko felt her butt hit something and she pulled away from Uzu to look behind her. She peeked around her shoulder to see that she had hit the table. Uzu turned her around, bending her over the table before he started to move his hips against her rear.

The girl moaned softly as she propped herself up on her forearms and grinded against Uzu's hips. The male moaned gratefully, his hands squeezing Ryuko's hips. He dipped down, pressing his lips to her lower back. Ryuko arched into the table, grinding more fervently against Uzu.

He groaned low, nipping at Ryuko's skin. With a deep sigh, Uzu pulled back and took a few steps back. 

Ryuko peeked over her shoulder, her cheeks dusted red as she looked back at the green haired male. She licked her lips as Uzu slid his pants and boxers off, stepping out of them and kicking them to the side. He walked back to her, his hands finding her hips again as he leaned down to kiss her back again, in between her shoulder blades.

She sighed softly, feeling her lover's lips on her back. The male kissed his way down Ryuko's back, following the line of her spine, his fingers tugging gently on Ryuko's panties. As his lips reached the band of her underwear, Uzu pulled his lips back and kneeled behind Ryuko. He slowly slipped her underwear down her legs, his lips returning to where they once were on her body. He kissed the girl's butt cheek, nipping at it lightly and eliciting a giggle from the girl. His lips continued to follow her underwear, placing kisses down the back of her leg.

When her underwear reached her ankles, Uzu helped Ryuko step out of it before he tossed it to the side. His hands slid back up Ryuko's legs as he stood to his full height, kissing Ryuko's back again. She smiled at him before a soft moan passed through her lips, feeling Uzu grind against her again.

The girl bit the inside of her lip, holding back her moans. She felt Uzu rest his head against her back, his forehead pressed between her shoulder blades as he grinded into her. A small moan passed through Ryuko's lips, her eyes fluttering close as she moved with Uzu's hips, the male's warm breath fanning over her back.

His hands squeezed her hips as he rolled his hips against her. Ryuko panted softly, looking back at Uzu. 

"U-Uzu," she moaned with need. Uzu nodded and positioned himself at her entrance. He slipped inside of her, a moan passing through both of their lips. Ryuko let out a deep sigh as she turned her head forward again, her lips parting. Uzu kissed her back as he began moving in and out at a slow pace.

Ryuko mewled softly, a breathless gasp passing her lips as Uzu increased the pace of his thrusts. Uzu let out a deep groan as he leaned down to nip at Ryuko's skin. He moved his hands to Ryuko's breasts, cupping them in his hand. He massaged them gently, rolling his palms against her hardened nipples.

The dark haired girl's moaned loudly, moving her hips against Uzu's. The male growled, his thrusts getting deeper.he moved herder and faster, feeling Ryuko's breasts bounce in his grip. Ryuko moved her hips in sync with Uzu's, her moans growing louder and more wanton.

Uzu released one of her breasts and slid his free hand down her torso, slipping it in between the girl's legs. A breathless gasp passed through Ryuko's lips as she felt Uzu rub his fingers against her clit. "Ahh, ahh..." Ryuko panted as she moved fervently against Uzu's hand and hips.

"Fuck, Ryuko..." Uzu growled through clenched teeth. "You feel so good..." He breathed out. Ryuko panted heavily, her legs beginning to quiver.

"U-Uzu, m-my legs..." She panted. "I... I can't stand anymore..." She said, looking back at him. Uzu nodded and slipped out of Ryuko, eliciting a shiver from the girl. He helped her off the table and pulled her shirt off, tossing it to the ground. He backed up a few steps, taking Ryuko with him as she walked shakily.

He got down on his knees as he sat on his ankles as he pulled Ryuko down with him. He spread his legs and the girl turned around, her back to Uzu's chest. Her legs were on either side of his, as she straddled and sat on his lap. He reentered her, a low groan passing through his lips as Ryuko leaned back against his chest, her cheeks flushed red.

Uzu began thrusting into her again, a breathless moan passing through Ryuko's lips with each thrust. The male leaned his head forward, his lips attaching to Ryuko's neck as he sucked on her skin. Ryuko leaned her head back, exposing more of her skin to Uzu's lips.

The male slid one hand around Ryuko's body, to grab at her breast, kneading it in his hand. Ryuko moaned softly as Uzu's other hand slid from her hip to in between her legs, his fingers rubbing against her clit. The girl gasped softly, her hands reaching over her shoulders to grab the back of Uzu's head, her fingers pulling gently on his hair.

He bit down on Ryuko's skin, marking the girl as she groaned in response. Ryuko bit her lip, feeling Uzu lick at the mark he had made on her neck as he continued to thrust into her.

"U-Uzu, I..." Ryuko panted, moving up and down on Uzu's lap, pushing Uzu deeper inside her. She gasped, her lips parting as Uzu rubbed her sensitive button harder. She pulled on Uzu's hair, eliciting a deep groan from the male. In return, he thrusted into her fervently, Ryuko bouncing in his lap.

"Come with me, R-Ryuko..." He groaned out. Ryuko nodded, her head tipping back as she let out a moan. A few more thrusts and Uzu buried himself deep inside Ryuko. He groaned out her name into her shoulder as Ryuko clenched around him, Uzu's name passing her lips breathlessly.

Exhausted, Uzu wrapped his arms around Ryuko's body as he kissed her shoulder. Ryuko sighed tiredly, her hands linking with his. "You good?" Uzu inquired as he pulled out of Ryuko.

The girl nodded tiredly as they stood to their feet, Ryuko leaning on Uzu for support until she got back feeling in her legs. Uzu smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Do you want cereal for breakfast? I don't feel like making an omelet anymore." Uzu asked lazily as he leaned his forehead against the girl's.

Ryuko smiled and leaned up to place a small kiss on Uzu's lips. "Cereal sounds wonderful," she giggled, her arms wrapping around Uzu's shoulders.

 

FIN.


End file.
